


Diapered Dolly Sasha

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Bodycontrol, Bondage, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Mommydom, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Sasha Morikawa is a semi-famous internet cosplayer who's about to get dressed up in an outfit she didn't quite bargain for.
Kudos: 8





	Diapered Dolly Sasha

This was a commission request by Sasha Morikawa and is focused around their OC and the OC Milly the Dollmaker who was created by paddedcurekeiko and Aweye-ff. Information about Milly can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/paddedcurekeiko/art/Milly-The-Dollmaker-735342621. 

A convention always felt like home to Sasha. She wandered between the rows of various vendors and artists as all around her various people milled about, dressed as their favorite pop culture characters with varying degrees of success. It didn’t matter whether or not the outfit was hand-sewn or built with cardboard and duct-tape, the nerdy bunny girl just loved seeing the effort that other cosplayers put into their creations. Sasha herself had yet to put on her own cosplay, even though she’d hand made an elaborate Tifa Lockhart outfit for the event. She knew that her followers would be thrilled about it as there was a general feeling of excitement for the remake of Final Fantasy VII. She was enthusiastic about the game’s release as well, and it had carried her through fabricating the complex bits of armor and hand cobbling together the hard red leather boots for the brawler’s signature outfit.

During her final fitting, Sasha caught herself gazing in the mirror. _“This is looking really good.”_ she thought, admiring how her curves pushed out the waistband of the leather skirt in just the right way, and how her bust filled the high rise tank top just as well as her rump filled out the skirt.

Sasha got shivers just thinking about it: she’d worked so hard to get every detail of her costume absolutely right and didn’t want to wait to unveil it. Much to her surprise though, the management at PopCul-Con had actually contacted her about operating a booth so she could meet her fans and sign autographs. Sasha was thrilled and immediately jumped at the opportunity. She had been planning to go to the convention already and knew that she’d be meeting a few of her fans anyway, but her original plan was to have a small bar meet up. Never before was she given the chance to run an official meet-and-greet at a booth. Though the looming presence of her online popularity wasn’t lost on her, she still hadn’t considered herself popular enough to be a part of a con. Apparently, however, the outpouring of fan comments on every Cosplay Creation progress video she posted and the popularity of her photoshoots in the outfits once she'd finished making them told the convention’s management a different story.

For the time being though, she had to wait to don her cosplay. Her meet and greet wasn’t for another couple of hours and showing up in a never before seen original creation was just the way to start the show, so she was spending her time enjoying the convention floor. She’d worn her normal white dress, one most would say was pretty _risque,_ though she didn’t care about that much. In fact, she embraced the reality that her outfit was more like a nightie than a dress with the front opening just below her breasts to reveal her tight midriff and high riding panties. Her powerful, long legs were concealed by high white stockings secured to a lacy garter belt, the bright white contrasting her ebony skin fantastically. This was her normal outfit whenever she wasn’t cosplaying and so many of her fans knew that so Sasha thought it better to be recognizable on the Con floor. Her right arm was weighed down by a bag full of swag and pop culture merch. She'd been steadily adding to it over the last hour, stopping every few steps to either buy something else or ask a cosplayed con-goer for a picture before moving on. Every so often her long bunny ears would catch somebody whispering about her and turn in that direction to pick up the conversation. This time she caught somebody complimenting her long wavy hair and how the blond highlights added to her overall look. Sasha caught herself blushing at the compliment, being as pretty as she was she’d received many of them but always felt a mild embarrassment from it each time. “I’m glad they like me but I shouldn’t listen… Bad ears.” She quietly chastised herself, giving one of her ears a flick before moving on.  
She’d seen some very impressive cosplays that day but only one made her stop and audibly gasp. Across the hall, somebody had created a full bodysuit with a base skin that looked like a soft fuzzy felt. It made them appear to be a giant doll, complete with a cutesy bow topping their shoulder-length, yarn-like red hair. Over the fabric skin the mysterious cosplayer wore a frilly dress that hugged her upper body tightly, proudly showing off the cosplayer's sensual, womanly body. By contrast, her skirt was exceptionally wide and short, billowing out around her waist. The hem of her pastel pink dress swayed as she waddled forward. Sasha wondered if “waddled” was the right way to describe her movements but could come up with no other way to describe it. Her eyes followed the fantastic seam work on the felt bodysuit’s legs to the plastic shell that dipped almost all the way down to her knees. The frilly skirt's edge stopped just below the doll's waist and while it wasn’t weird to see exceptionally short or revealing clothes at a con, this cosplayer showed off an abnormally thick diaper. It was a major leap from the various panties that any of the other con-goers were flashing in their skimpy cosplay. Sasha herself wasn't one to judge either. Cosplay to her was not only a fun way to express creativity, but also sexuality in a safe environment, free of judgment or harassment.

Whoever was in the doll suit must have had the same idea because she walked calmly through the convention floor, ignoring the many people around her turning their heads to stare at her thick, crinkly diaper. Sasha was far more interested in the mechanics of the body suit itself though, almost ignoring the strange outfit choice. The mouth and eyes moved organically, following peoples movements and smiling at con-goers she passed. Her felt triangular nose even shifted along with the rest of her facial movements. _“What character is she supposed to be?”_ Sasha wondered. The large purple bow on the front of the dress with a gem embedded in it along with the ruffled fringes of her reminded her of a magical girl anime. “ Can’t be Sailor Moon or Madoka Magica, those outfits are immediately recognizable, maybe it's Happiness Change! PreCure, but I don’t recognize that face at all or remember there being a giant diapered doll in that anime...” The debate on exactly who her character was and what she was from consumed Sasha for a few minutes. She was broken from her contemplation when she noticed the towering character moving away though, and rather than losing her in the crowd, the curious bunny decided to walk straight up and ask the cosplayer herself: she wanted to know how her suit was so _animated_ after all.

“E-Excuse me.” Sasha asked, approaching the towering figures somewhat timidly. “ Do you have a moment to talk? I'm curious about your outfit.” The doll’s large red eyes turned to look into Sasha’s which caused her fuzzy rabbit ears to twitch as a nervous reaction. Something about the doll's eyes was all too real. Her pupils focused on Sasha as she looked down at her and they even glimmered in the low light of the hall. They weren't part of a mask—those were somebody's actual eyes! The way the cloth face covering must have connected to the internal cosplayer's actual face so that her eyes were so perfectly framed would have taken hours of visual special effects work on a professional level. Sasha couldn't believe the lengths that must have gone into this. She'd dedicated weeks to making an outfit before, but this was on a different level altogether.

The cosplayer’s felt-lined lips spread into a wider smile upon registering Sasha’s question. “Well of course! It's a modified ABU design with extra padding that I had to make myse…” There was a moment of shock from Sasha: this woman was more than willing to talk to her, but she wasn’t talking at all about her outfit, at least, not the parts Sasha was interested in. _"She's ranting on about the specifics of her diaper!"_ Sasha thought. The nervous bunny girl lifted her hands to rectify the confusion right as the strange diapered doll was lifting the hem of her skirt to show off the ruffled waistband of the nappy. Heavy gold bangles around her wrist clinked as she showed off the fluffy padding that she seemed the most proud of. Sasha waved her hands in front of her. “No, No, I’m sorry, I meant that fantastic bodysuit. It looks so much like fabric, but it’s too skintight to be felt and your movements are so natural, especially in the face. I’d love to know how you or whoever made it accomplished that." The doll cosplayer’s red triangular nose scrunched a little and her face fell before she brought her smile back. “I’d be happy to show you. If you want to come up to my hotel room maybe I’ll let you try a part or two on!” The mysterious woman extended her cloth hand to Sasha, offering to lead her if she so wished. A heavy hesitation ran through Sasha but she took the stranger's hand nonetheless, her curiosity outweighing her mistrust. “Ok,” She said. “by the way, I’m Sasha.” The plush fingers wrapped around her own as the cosplayer began to delicately lead her. Hi Sasha! I’m Milly the Dollmaker!” _“Is that a character name or her real name?”_ Sasha wondered.

All the way up to Milly’s room Sasha’s mind could only focus on one fact: The “Dollmaker’s” hand was insanely soft. Even under the pressure of a light squeeze she couldn’t find the hard structure of fingers within the felt, only the soft cushion of stuffing. Before she knew it they'd reached the hotel room and Milly led her inside. *click* One of Sasha’s ears turned to find where the strange metallic sound came from but Milly crossing the room quickly took her attention back. “So uh… did you want to take off the mask and show me how that all works or what?” Sasha asked, fidgeting a little under Milly's focused gaze. There was a still tension in the air between the two and Sasha was growing increasingly wary of the strange doll's unmoving smile. “I’ll show you how I work cutie." Milly broke the strained silence with her cryptic and somewhat suggestive answer. "Oooh I’m just so happy to have a new dolly to dress up!” Sasha’s eyes darted around the room. This was getting all too weird for her and without realizing it she’d started backing away from Milly. “You know on second thought I-I think I’ve got so-something to go do. I’d love to talk to you about your outfit some other time. Maybe over some c-c-coffee?” Sasha turned away from the devious doll's sinister smile. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled as hard as she could. To Sasha’s dismay, the door stayed exactly where it was and she found herself repeatedly jostling a locked doorknob. “Oh no…” That was what the click from earlier was—Milly had locked her in!

Sasha spun back to face Milly in a panic, expecting to see the cosplayer descending on her or something but the dollmaker hadn’t moved. However, floating in front of her was a classic baby toy with rings of various sizes all stacked up on a central pole. Sasha’s struggle to unlock the doorknob faltered as she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. _"Those rings are floating! Hovering in mid-air like some kind of magic! Milly is even acting like this is normal!"_ Sasha grew increasingly flustered, her inability to process what she was seeing was breaking down her decision making skills as she stood immobilized with fear. One by one each ring bounced off the central pole, each dancing around in an animated fashion and giving off a faint golden aura. Milly finally started moving behind them, waving each hand like she was mock directing an orchestra and started to sing while her magical ringlets circled. “♪One, Two, Three, Four! Four rings for... oh let’s count that too! One Chocolate bunny leg locked up tight!♪” As she sang about Sasha’s leg one of the golden rings flew at the frightened cosplayer. She instinctively flinched, shutting her eyes to brace for the impact, but didn’t feel anything happen. Only after opening her eyes and looking down did she see that the strange circlet had latched itself around her ankle. Had she not seen it Sasha wouldn't have noticed it was there at all. It felt completely weightless. Another ring flew towards her free leg as Milly’s song continued. “ ♪And two tasty bunny legs caught. All right!♪” Two more of the ethereal rings locked themselves around Sasha’s wrists. _“This song doesn’t even follow a good rhythm!”_ Sasha thought. Milly, however, continued singing, oblivious to her captive's criticisms. “ ♪And a two little bunny paws locked up to my delight!♪” She ended her childish tune with a giggle. “Now you won't have any choice but to play with me!”

The words coming out of this woman’s felt-lined mouth were unbelievable! Sasha turned back to the door to unlock it and finally escape but the hand she reached out to the doorknob was quickly pulled up and away. “Wait, wha-?” her other arm did the same and she was stuck with both of her hands held at her shoulders. She moved to kick at the door but her legs took a wide stance, seemingly on their own. “Eeeep! Hey, what the heck is going on?” she cried. Adrenaline started surging through her body and Sasha pulled and struggled against the invisible bonds controlling her limbs. An understanding of the futility of her actions washed over her as the magical rings pulled her into the air while her arms and legs stayed locked in the same position. Still, her fight or flight response was spinning its wheels while she floated there without any working limbs to flail about. She was breathing heavily, aching for an escape and thrashing her head and waist somewhat violently, trying to break away from the invisible forces holding her in place with the last bits of remaining movement she had. While she struggled Milly approached her and the magical rings brought the trapped bunny face to face with her captor.

"You know Sasha, it's not very nice to throw a fit when you don't wanna play with somebody. In fact, it makes me a little mad myself." Milly's smile was gone and her brow furrowed into a discontented look. Sasha stopped for a moment to watch her as her lips quivered. Suddenly the giant doll’s legs dropped out below her and she crashed onto her diapered rear. Sasha was confused at this childish act, especially when she started whining and screaming, at least until she went down in a similar manner. She didn't hit the ground hard but found her body was forced into a position exactly the same as her captor’s. Both girls had collapsed onto their back with arms and legs flailing similar to a child throwing a temper tantrum. Sasha was too preoccupied with her wildly moving body to say anything as next to her Milly continued crying and wailing. "I JUST WANT SOMEBODY TO PLAY WITH! WHY WON'T YOU PLAY WITH MEEEE!" The crying itself continued for several minutes and the flailing minutes more as Milly worked out her ill feelings about Sasha’s escape in the most childish way possible and through her magic Sasha was forced to emulate her. It got to the point where the bound bunny girl was completely worn out and she was panting as if she’d just gone for a run. Gradually the diapered doll's tantrum subsided and she sat up sniffling. With a huff she looked at Sasha who had mirrored her movement to sit up. "You're gonna play with me..." she grumbled before pulling herself and the exhausted bunny girl off the floor.

Sasha could now only hang limply in the air, held aloft by the magic of Milly's rings. "W-What are you?" Sasha asked weakly as her captor skipped around the room. Milly stopped in front of Sasha's dropped bag of merch, kneeling down to rustle through its contents. She shot an answer at Sasha without looking. "I'm just a dolly that wants to make friends and play!" Another cryptic answer that didn’t tell her anything. Sasha was struggling so hard to process everything that was happening, and Milly was giving her so little to work with. "Wait, does that mean you're not in a costume?" She asked, finally suspending disbelief long enough to piece the strange puzzle together "Nope!" Milly answered enthusiastically. "I'm just a big living breathing dolly, all felt and stuffing and fun!" Ooooh, and how perfect is this bag! I needed some supplies to make sure my new dolly is all ready for her booth!" _“My booth?”_ Sasha wondered. _“How does she know about that? What’s she going to do to get me ready?”_ While one of Milly’s hands dug through the bag, her other hand made a swift turning motion and Sasha felt her entire body start to tilt. She was held stiff as a board by the doll's power and was now floating parallel to the floor. Then came the overwhelming sensation of falling, luckily she stopped short of actually hitting the ground. Instead, she was left hovering with her back just a few inches over the carpet. Milly left floating weightless and exposed, with the sides of her dress hanging off her stiff body. the faint draft of the room danced against the exposed skin of her waist and thighs. _“Whatever her plans are, apparently I need to be lying down for it…”_

The diapered doll maker crossed into view empty-handed, her felt brow was furrowed once again. “You know Sasha, I’m disappointed, all those cute things in your bag and nothing makes a good diaper for you. You couldn’t even pick up a pair of striped panties?” She wasn’t really giving the caged bunny a chance to answer but was teasing her instead. So little of what this woman was saying was making any sense to Sasha and she closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she'd be lying at home in bed. The soft tickle she felt against her tummy told her that despite her protests this was reality and she’d need to begrudgingly accept that. Upon re-opening her eyes Sasha caught Milly running her fingers down her stomach slowly. It sent shivers running all up her spine as the doll dragged the soft digits down the poor bunny’s exposed skin. Her hands stopped right at the waistband of her snow white panties and her red eyes twinkled a little. “These would do nicely though....” She said, hooking her fingers through the stretchy material at Sasha’s waist. The magical rings brought her captives' legs together and bent them up so Milly could easily slip the panties off her hips. “H-he-hey, no d-d-don’t.” Sasha protested. Milly heard her prey’s weak stammer but didn’t care. She instead pulled Sasha's panties free, holding them high in victory before folding them into a small rectangle.

The small rectangle of fabric disappeared between Milly’s palms and she looked at Sasha expectantly, like a child showing somebody a magic trick. The golden glow that broke out between her palms did indeed seem pretty magical, especially when something started to grow between them and spread her hands apart. Whatever was appearing in the devious doll's hands made district crinkling noises just like the diaper Milly herself was wearing, and the way it molded around her fingers told Sasha it was soft and cushy. Dotting the white shell were small cartoon carrots and two wavy lines of pastel pink and green ran up the sides. She shouldn’t have been surprised at this point, having seen this doll use actual magic a couple of times already, but the transformation of her underwear into a sickeningly adorable plush diaper still left her shocked “There we go!” Milly exclaimed as the bizarre process finished. “Now we have something adorable for you to wear. It’s perfect!”

She dropped the folded up diaper down and rustled through the merch bag again, pulling out a few strange bottles Sasha was sure hadn’t been in there before. “W-where did those come from?” She asked. “I had to take some of your toys in this bag and make these.” Milly answered, showing off baby wipes and talcum powder. _"She's transformed some of the things I bought into items for the express purpose of babying me!?"_ Panic shot through the bunny girl. _“Is there even a limit to this power?”_ Sasha wondered as her amazement turned into frantic thoughts about what the upper limits of the power that Milly possessed were. All these queries were quickly interrupted by something cold wiping across her skin, a sensation so sudden that she let out a slight “EEEPPP!” as it happened. Within her limited vision, she could see that Milly doing _something_ to her groin but couldn’t quite see what with her breasts blocking the way. The touch of the doll’s actions were somewhat familiar though. She was wiping down Sasha down with something wet, cleaning her up. “Um Milly, what are you doing?” She asked. The doll diverted her focus from cleaning to meet Sasha’s eyes. “Oh! I’m cleaning you up before I diaper you of course!” She said it should have been obvious to Sasha, maybe by now it should have been but this whole thing was a lot for her to take in. This was a living doll with magic binding powers who could transform things into other things; the poor baby bunny didn’t even begin to stand a chance against her.

Talcum powder rained from a bottle that Milly was holding high above Sasha’s waist. It clung to her moistened skin, creating a protective barrier that Milly claimed “Would be important for preventing nasty diaper rashes.” “I won’t need to worry about that though, right?” Sasha asked, “You can’t expect me to… do that.” She trailed off, fearing that saying the words would make the situation even more real. The dollmaker giggled as she unwrapped the thick cushy diaper. “You will be a baby after all.” was the only answer she would provide. Sasha's mouth fell agape with disbelief and she started to fight against the ring’s invisible binding power again. This was met with little success as her muscles still ached from the forced tantrum from earlier.

She didn’t even slightly hamper Milly’s ability to wrap the crinkly plastic backed diaper around her waist. The soft core of the childish nappy pressed against Sasha’s sensitive skin as Milly brought the front and back of the diaper’s ruffled waistband to rest against her lower back and stomach. Her upper thighs were enveloped by the stretchy leak guards with the elastic digging into her just a little. Sasha’s teasing terror took one finger and stuck it into the leg hole of the diaper, pulling at it and snapping the band against her bunny baby doll's leg. "That's all nice and secure! Good, can't have you leaking after all!" Milly said as she pulled the tapes from the back up to the front. Sasha was taped and sealed in with the bulk of the absorbent padding that pressed snuggly against her crotch. The mass between her thighs felt like it would have made it impossible to close her legs even if the rings were not preventing her from doing so. Sasha herself still squirmed, feeling her anger turn into desperation with her continued captivity and torment.

Milly stood and stepped back, clapping her hands excitedly upon seeing her captive all diapered up. “Ohhh, it’s so perfect!” she exclaimed. The dollmaker flicked her fingers, tilting her new toy back up to her previous floating position. While the bound bunny girl’s diaper wasn’t near as bulky as Milly’s, it was still thick, Sasha’s still sat low at her mid-thigh whereas Milly's dipped to her knees. Still, the front padding around her crotch mounded out about as far as her breasts and from what she could see when she looked back it accentuated her butt quite a bit too.

There weren't any teasing words from the dollmaker as she flicked her wrist this time. The room was only filled with Sasha's heavy breathing as a faint golden glow appeared below her feet. “What are you doing to me now?!” she yelled, her fear having gotten the better of her now. Milly stepped behind her and took on the same pose as her captive, legs spread and arms up. Sasha's panicked eyes darted back then down, she tried as best she could to see what was happening both behind her and below as the soft light Milly had materialized started moving upward. It was an ethereal ring traveling up her body slowly, from behind she heard Milly’s voice as a soft whisper. “I’m just playing a little dress up baby Sasha. Don’t worry, you’ll look soooo adorable when it’s done.” She could see the difference as the light cleared her knees and revealed its changes slowly: her white stockings had been altered to be a soft-hued yellow, and the sexy heels she wore became a pair of flats that matched Milly’s. The loose material of her flimsy dress brought itself together and enveloped the diaper, pushing the absorbent padding against her even more. The magical glow traveled all the way up Sasha’s body, altering her whole outfit as it went. She pulled her head up and shut her eyes as it moved to pass her face. She could see the brightness even through her eyelids for a moment before the light completely disappeared. Sasha opened her eyes, finding she was more or less fine and that the rings that’d held her in place followed the light, evaporating away from her arms and legs.

With Milly's power no longer holding her aloft, the dismayed bunny girl was dropped back onto her feet. Sasha couldn’t help but spread her legs as she landed. The padding between her thighs was so compacted that closing them seemed impossible so she was stuck in her wide, bow legged stance. She took a tentative step, not only to see if Milly still had a hold over her movements but also to see how well she could move in general. To Sasha’s surprise she was able to move freely, even the soreness and exhaustion from her earlier tantrum was gone, like the light had somehow healed her! It was entirely possible for her to run now as Milly herself had turned back towards the bag that she’d been pulling her baby supplies from. Sasha did a hard pivot towards the door, catching a glimpse of herself in the hotel room's mirror.

The dress she’d worn had completely morphed into a babyish yellow onesie with purple pastel ruffles decorating the area around the sleeves and leg holes. The bottom only served to accentuate her diaper, wrapping around it almost perfectly with two thick snaps closing the crotch of the childish garment around the thick padding. At the opening of her thigh highs similar ruffles tickled the bare skin of Sasha's legs as she tested her movement. A faint tinkling sound filled her hearing and she noticed the two golden orbs dangling her long ears. _"She gave me earrings?"_ Sasha wondered why the dollmaker had made that choice. Everything besides those all matched a babyish theme, making the somewhat mature golden orbs seem out of place on her ears. 

She shook the minor concern from her mind, replacing it with an internal debate of whether to stay here and let Milly do with her as she wanted or risk being seen by anyone wandering the hotel’s hall in this get-up. Sasha rationalized that she could probably make it back to her own room without anybody seeing her. She was, after all, staying in this same hotel. With a slow creep, Sasha tip-toed towards the door. Her fingers had barely brushed the lock when Milly’s voice sounded out behind her. “Turn around!” The anger in her voice caused Sasha to feel a greater urge to run. Much to her surprise though her hands pulled away from the lock, seemingly outside her control. Trapped once again the babied bunny turned back towards Milly who was holding an oversized baby bottle in one hand, the other hand firmly on her hip.

"Now now Sasha, we’re not done playing!” she declared. “Don’t worry though. We'll make sure you get down to your booth in time. Come back and sit on my lap.” Sasha's body moved without her direct control, even without her magic rings, it seemed Milly still had a way to command her movements. It wasn't one limb at a time though—Sasha was her puppet, following whatever orders Puppeteer Milly gave. Her legs walked her straight towards her new master, who’d sat herself down on the bed. She patted her lap welcomingly and Sasha crawled directly onto it, dropping her diapered butt directly onto her against Milly's cushy thighs. She tried to move and pull away but no part of her body would respond anymore. Her stuffed mistress raised the oversized bottle of milk over Sasha’s face menacingly and a small drop of its contents fell onto the material of the cutesy onesie. “Come on now baby Sasha. Open up and make sure you drink it all!” The living doll pushed the nipple of the enlarged bottle to the bunny girl’s lips who opened them to accept the rubber mass without hesitation. Sasha felt her cheeks hollow and a steady stream of the sweet liquid fill her mouth. Her body continued to do this despite internal protest as she suckled away at the bottle in her mouth uncontrollably. She wasn’t hungry necessarily, but that didn’t stop her body from following the humiliating commands Milly issued.

The pair sat together for what seemed like forever as Milly fed her little baby bunny. By the end, she’d drank so much of the mysterious formula that her stomach hurt a little. “Ugggh'' An uncomfortable groan was all Sasha could muster as the bottle was pulled away from her lips. The stuffed cosplayer’s mouth didn’t stay unused for long though because the last thing she vividly remembered in the hotel room was Milly pushing her velvety lips directly against hers for a prolonged kiss. Sasha tried to pull away from the doll's smooch but her head began to feel heavy, almost like it was filling with warm soup. Her thoughts slowed down to a sluggish crawl and her ability to thrash against Milly's hold on her was severely reduced. Sasha's eyes fluttered and it felt impossible for her to keep them open any longer. She fell into a sleepy heap, fluttering in and out of consciousness briefly.

There were small flashes of memory while Sasha was trapped in the haze. She remembered seeing the diamond patterns of the hotel’s hallway carpet, the shiny bronze doors of the elevator, and the bright sun streaming through the huge windows of the convention hall’s lobby. Her next flash of awareness that wasn’t temporary was when Sasha came to standing in the middle of a row of booths and shops, much like when she’d met Milly. Various cosplayers and patrons circled around her to catch a glimpse of a diaper-wearing con-goer. It wasn’t the Milly living doll this time though, it was Sasha Morikawa, prevalent internet cosplay celebrity herself.

All around her, Sasha could hear the whispers from the people staring at her. Her long ears twitched at the sounds, adjusting to pick up what the people around her were saying. “Is that really Morikawa?” someone said from behind her. Another person to her right whispered to her friend: “I didn’t realize she also did that kind of cosplay…” In front of her, a woman rubbed her chin like she was trying to recall something, “I haven't seen her in the AB scene before…” she muttered. Sasha felt the burning embarrassment of her cheeks going flush. It’s not like she wasn’t used to being exposed: She might frequently wear some semi-lewd outfits and cosplays, but this was vastly different for her. The crowd wasn’t seeing her as sexy—she was purely _infantile_ in this outfit and everyone around her was witnessing this low moment. The crowd around her was slowly growing as she stood petrified in embarrassment. Her tolerance reached critical mass when she heard somebody behind her shout, “Hey guys! Look at **Baby** Sasha!”

That shout was just the jolt she needed for the thought of _“I need to get out of here!”_ to run through her brain. Sasha started to push through the crowd around her as fast as she could but it was harder for her to run than she had predicted. The bulky core of her diaper forced its way against her groin as she tried to move through the crowd. The wall of people broke just long enough for her to run out the other side but this only served to expose her to more people throughout the convention hall. “Crap! I’ve gotta get somewhere private before too many people see me.” Unfortunately for her, Milly had dropped her off in the middle of the labyrinth of booths and shops. Con-goers crowded behind her, snapping photos left and right of Sasha’s diapered state. She heard a gruff voice from behind say: "Oh yeah this is going online immediately.” That caused a new fear about the future of her career to strike her while she bolted. _"If people see those photos... I'm done for online, there's not going to be any coming back from this..."_

Through the throng of people Sasha caught a glimpse of Milly’s telltale red yarn hair and the big purple bow that topped it. _“No no no no no no.”_ She thought, looking for an alternate route that’d take her anywhere but in her tormenter’s direction. The last thing Sasha wanted to deal with now was another one of her captor’s inescapable commands. She turned on her heel, running the opposite direction of her felt tormentor. It seemed every turn she took Sasha was either met with a glimpse of Milly in the distance or her crowd of followers who now wouldn’t leave her alone. These people were relentless, chasing her to the ends of the earth just to snap a photo of her embarrassed state. She turned a corner as she waddled away from the flash of cellphone cameras and found herself running headlong into a pastel pink wall that stopped her dead in her tracks. Sasha landed on her rear, the padding of her diaper breaking the pain of the fall enough that she was simply dazed by the sudden change of position. She looked up to see what had impeded her escape only to see Milly who was looking back and rubbing her own bottom like it was sore from her fall. It seemed Sasha had knocked her down when they'd collided. She was so focused on keeping track of the mob behind her that she failed to notice Milly closing in on her.

The dollmaker looked over to Sasha, pushing herself off the ground and towering over her. “Well, it looks like I found you! I’m so glad, I was really worried when my little baby bunny wandered away.” From behind Sasha’s personal paparazzi appeared, their chance to snap all the pictures they wanted now given to them by her downed state. Milly jumped ecstatically upon seeing so many people. “Oh goody you brought all your friends too! Well, why don’t you stand up for me?” Sasha knew she was compelled to obey and didn’t fight her body moving outside of her control at this point. It took some doing but she raised herself back to her feet. The crowd watched in amazement as the cosplay icon they’d come to know and love obeyed the orders of this strange woman in a doll costume. “Good now stick your butt out towards them and tell all your friends what you’ve got under your cute onesie baby Sasha.” She arched her back and bent her knees, presenting her rear to the crowd. “I’m wearing a great big poofy diaper!” The words left her mouth with such enthusiasm she couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t meant to say anything, especially not something so _embarrassing_ but if Milly could make Sasha move however she wanted why couldn’t she make her say compromising phrases like she had tugged the pull string on a doll. The doll’s tone dropped low now and she brought her lips close to Sasha’s ear, so close that she could feel the heat of her breath. “Good, now stay just like that and wet yourself, and make sure you tell all the nice people exactly what you did too.”

_”NO!”_ All Sasha could really do was scream internally as Milly’s power didn’t leave her any choice in the matter. By now the massive bottle of milk had made its way through her system and was resting uncomfortably in her bladder; even without the dollmaker's influence she would have had to pee soon. Still, the babyfied bunny told her body to clench everything it could to halt the process in its tracks so her embarrassment wouldn’t grow further. A crowd was gathered around them watching, Sasha, thickly diapered and dressed in the most babyish clothes she could imagine and across from her, a giant living doll was ordering her to piss herself while she presented her diapered butt to an audience of onlookers. _"I can't give up!"_ She fought away every urge to concede to Milly's power and the nagging fullness of her bladder. A rush and grumble in her abdomen told her it probably wouldn’t do much good though.

A small trickle of warm urine slowly streamed out from Sasha's body as she untensed, understanding that she'd failed despite her best efforts. Quickly the trickle turned into a full-force stream with the warmth of her accident spreading all throughout the hyper absorbent padding around her waist. The audience behind her watched while the material of her onesie stretched to accommodate her expanding nappy and through the seam that connected the snap-crotch a fading cartoon carrot peeked through. The diaper itself indicated that Sasha had wet herself. “Look everybody!” she said, her mind rejecting the words. _"No, please don't look, please let this all be a bad dream."_ A rush of panicked wishes and embarrassment ran through her mind but her mouth continued to blurt flustering phrases to her rapt audience. “I-I had an accident in my diaper!” The act of wetting herself felt like it took forever and by the time she finished the internal core of her nappy audibly squished against her body. The waterlogged core was still cradled by the fabric of the onesie but even with her outfit's support Sasha's diaper sagged heavily, showing everyone who hadn't heard her announcement that she'd clearly wet herself.

Tears formed in the corners of bashful bunny girl's eyes and she straightened herself up, free to move again now that Milly’s commands had been completed but far too mortified by what she’d just done. She faced the plush doll maker with a quivering lip and her ears bent low. “I-I peed myself…” Sasha said. To her surprise Milly pulled her into a tight hug, cupping the rump of Sasha’s squishy padding with one of her hands as she embraced her. “You sure did! But don’t worry that's what big babies like you do.” Sasha couldn’t believe her ears, the living doll almost sounded proud of her. “We’ll get you changed here soon.” Sasha pulled away and looked at her with pleading eyes. “When?” she asked. Milly took her hand and began pulling Sasha away from the gawking crowd. “Here in no time at all my bunny baby. We’ll do it at your booth! It’s about time for your meet and greet, and don’t you want all your fans to see how your new costume works? I know I love showing off Baby Doll Sasha.” Sasha’s eyes went wide upon hearing Milly’s plan and she turned to run the other direction, slipping her hand from the doll’s grasp. Even with the squishy padding impending her it was better than doing her booth diapered and under her new master’s sadistic control. One step was as far as she got through, The glowing rings had returned to her arms and legs and Sasha was caught mirroring Milly the Dollmaker’s movements. With her head held high she began marching her new blushing baby through the convention hall, straight towards the crowd of gathered fans...

You can find my commission info on  
Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179

or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968

You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412

Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works

Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations

if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
